The objectives of this supplemental grant are: 1. To continue the existing program with additional monies not orignially requested, for salary increases and additional equipment. 2. All aspects of the program are rapidly expanding and to keep pace with this expansion additional funding is needed to increase staff, administrative staff and also staff delivering direct service. 3. To continue the objective of incorporating education, testing, and counseling into existing health care systems, monies for the inclusive of two additional health centers is necessary. 4. Additional responsibilites for education and counseling surrounding the conduct of the newborn screening program and referrals warrant the addition of a counselor and educator to assist in providing these services.